Sing your Heart Out!
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: This WAS a one-shot at first, but i decided to make it into different stories with different songs! That way i can get more reviews! XD YEAH!
1. Things I'll Never Say

**Hey there! This my first one-shot ever! I'm not good with stories yet, but I think I got it! Lets begin shall we? Oh and one more thing, these are characters from shippuden.**

"Talking"

**_Singing_**

**Disclaimer: I don't known Naruto…if I did, you can bet you would see more naruhina moments!

* * *

**

It was peaceful and beautiful night in the leaf village. The moon was out and couples roam the street hand in hand. All the ninjas decided to got a karoke to listen to people sing.

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Chouji, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Hinata went inside the club. There was mostly couples inside. It was a little dark inside but could see the tables and the big stage.

Naruto sat next to his girlfriend, Sakura. They have been dating for a month now and every time hinata sees those two together, it makes her heart bleed. She would hide how she really feels when she was around them, but when she is not, she would goes somewhere and cry. Hinata loved Naruto, but he had Sakura. Naruto and Hinata were great friends, but that's all. That's why, tonight, hinata plans to make naruto love her. Tonight, she was going to sing. That's right, I said sing! Hinata had lost her shyness and was stronger then ever. That's why she is going to sing infront of people, to show naruto how she really feels.

Everyone sat two people at each table. Temari sat next to Shikamaru, Ino sat next to kiba, Tenten sat next to neji, Chouji sat next to lee(no not gay!), and shino sat by himself because he wanted too. While hinata went to talk to the manager. She whisper in his ear and he smile and nodded his head. Hinata started to go backstage, but took one look at naruto, who was whispering something in her ear. Sakura giggled at whatever he said. Hinata looked at them, sadly, but put on a smile when she went backstage.

The manager went on stage, took the mic and started to speak.

"Hello and welcome to _The Winged Angel Karaoke Club_. Tonight we have a beautiful young lady who wishes to sing a song to a special someone. Put your hands together for…Hinata Hyuuga!"

All the ninja were shocked to hear hinata's named called. But they clapped anyway. It not everyday you get to hear hinata sing.

The lights went dim and the lights on the stage grew bright. Hinata walk onto the stage and grabbed the mic. The music started to play.

_**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada**_

_**I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows**_

Hinata started to move around and swing her hips too

_**I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And i'm searching for the words inside my head**_

_**Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...**_

Naruto stared ay hinata in disbelieve. Her voice was like an angel.

_**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**_

Hinata looked at naruto and he looked at her. Hinata knew by the look in his eye, that he couldn't believe that she was a great singer. In fact, all the ninjas were surprised, but hinata didn't notice. She was too busy looking at naruto.

_**It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?**_

_**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...**_

_**If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**_

Hinata was moving around and dancing. She loved this song. She wanted to blow naruto away with her voice. It was working.

_**(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say**_

She got off the stage and moved towards naruto, still locking eyes. When she was right in front of him, naruto blushed like crazy. Why? Because hinata didn't have her jacket on. Her shirt was almost see through. And that made naruto's heart go crazy. Sakura notice hinata was getting close to naruto. Too close. She started to wonder what hinata was up to, but soon found out.

**_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._**

Hinata grabbed naruto's hands and pulled him from his seat. Sakura gasped and naruto blushed even more (if possible). Hinata did something the old hinata would have a heart attack doing. She started to dance with naruto.

_**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada**_

They spin and tip over to the side. Their hand entwine together. And the kept bouncing with every step. They were dancing pretty nicely.

**_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_**

**_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_**

**_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_**

They stopped moving and they looked deep within each others eyes. Their faces growing nearer. They were so close that their noses almost touch.

_**These things I'll never Say...**_

Once hinata finished her song, everyone clapped their hands together. They were so stunned at how beautiful hinata's voice was. But hinata didn't hear it. All she heard was hers and naruto's heart beat. They were so closed. Just when naruto leaned towards her lips, Sakura got up and pulled the two away from each other. She then put her arms around naruto possessively.

"And what do you think your doing with my boyfriend?" Sakura asked, angrily to hinata. Hinata just stood there with no expression on her face. Naruto looked at hinata worriedly and looked at sakura, angrily. Before naruto or sakura could say anything, hinata ran out of the club. Everyone stared at the door hinata ran out with a sad and worry face. Naruto felt something deep down in his heart that he never knew was there. It was…feeling for…hinata. He looked down at sakura and pushed her away from him. Sakura looked at him.

"What do you think your doing?" sakura asked.

"I'm going after her…" he said quietly and ran out the door. Sakura could believe it. Naruto just left her for hinata. She wanted to cry but decided against it and went home.

With Naruto

Naruto ran down the street looking for hinata. When he finally found her, he saw that she was sitting on a bench looking at the night sky.

"Hinata-chan!" he called out as he ran faster towards her. She looked at the person who just called her. Her eyes went wide as she saw her crush run towards her.

"Naruto-kun!" she said as he finally got up to her. He sat down next to her and looked deep within her eyes again and she did the same with a small blush.

"Hinata-chan, I'm…sorry." Naruto said, not breaking the eye contact.

"Sorry for what?" hinata asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Sorry for the way Sakura treated you and…" he said as he took hinata's hand in his, " For not realizing how beautiful you are." He said softly.

Hinata gasped at hearing that. Naruto never called her beautiful. She was praying that this wasn't a dream.

"Oh naruto-kun…" she said her face leaned closer to his. He did the same thing. Soon, their lips met. It was a soft and gentle kiss. Hinata's arms went around his neck and his arms went around her waist. They stayed like that for 5 minutes before breaking apart for air. Hinata rested her head on his chest as he pulled her closer.

"Hinata, there is something…I want to tell you." He said softly in her ear. This made shivers run down her spine.

"What is it, naruto-kun?" she quietly.

Naruto cupped hinata's face and said "I…I love you, hinata-chan.". Those words alone, made hinata's heart flutter.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I love you too!" she said as she hugged naruto. Naruto returned the embrace. After awhile they broke apart and look in each others eyes. Soon they kissed once more. Finally after a long time hinata was his and naruto was hers. And they both knew nothing could separate them.

Tonight, she truly did sing her heart out.

* * *

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed my one-shot. Please no Flames.**

**Song used: Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavugine**

**Please review!**


	2. Love Story

**Hello! Since I'm a BIG Naruhina fan, I wanted to write a song fic about them. **

**Song: "Love Story" By Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the song!**

* * *

Hinata walked towards her locker so she could get her books to help her with her homework. High school is very hard but hinata can get though it like it was nothing. She's good at everything except getting a special blonde's attention. She trys so hard to build up the courage to go up to talk to him but every time she tries, she either stutters a lot or faint or both. But it wouldn't matter since he's going out with sakura, who happens to be the prettiest girl in the school. Hinata sighed.

'_I wonder if he will ever notice me.' _She thought sadly. Hinata closed her locker and started to head to the main door. But before she could get to the door, someone put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. When she turned around, she saw one of her best friends, Tenten.

"There you are hinata! I've been looking all over for you!" she said, out of breath since she ran over to her.

"Oh I'm sorry! I was just about to head home." Hinata said. Tenten shook her head.

"No! Guess what happened!" hinata tilted her head to the side a bit.

"What?"

"Well I just heard Sakura broke up with Naruto! It seems like she was cheating on him with Sasuke! When Naruto caught them making out, she didn't denied it and said she's been cheating on him for a month! Naruto was so heart broken that he almost killed sasuke. If it wasn't for the security guards, there would be a bloody fight!" tenten said.

"W-What!" she shouted. Tenten nodded her, excited.

"Yeah! And she said never loved him and that she was just using him to get to sasuke, which worked."

"Oh no…" she said, "Do you know if Naruto is okay?" Tenten shook her head.

"No, but I thought that maybe you should take this chance to get together with him! Since I know that you don't have the guts to do it, I wrote a letter to him saying that you will meet him after school to tell him something very important, which is now!" Hinata almost fainted at that very moment.

'_I-I have to go to N-Naruto?' _she thought, nervously. Tenten notice and put her arm over hinata's shoulder.

"Its going to be okay! Don't worry! I'll be keeping an eye out so that way you don't have to worry about being alone!" tenten said, reassuringly. Hinata smiled a bit and then took a deep breath.

"O-Ok, lets d-do this." She said and tenten grinned.

"Come on! He's should be waiting under the big tree on the side of the school." Slowly, both friends walked outside and walked towards the big tree. There, sitting under the tree was Naruto, reading a manga. Hinata blushed and was ready to run away but tenten stopped her and smiled.

"Don't worry, you can do this!" she said, "I'll be watching from here ok?" Hinata slowly nodded and slowly walked towards him. Playing a song in her head always helped her to calm down. So she started to play a song she liked. She closed her eyes and her imagination took place.

**_...~*~..._**

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback started**_

_**I'm standing there**_

_**On the balcony is summer air.**_

Hinata was surrounded by many people in beautiful gowns and tuxes with masks on their face. She was wearing a violet off-the-shoulder dress that had three layers of fabric that touched the ground. Her mask was the shape of a butterfly. Music was playing softly and everyone was dancing and laughing. The lights were bright but beautiful. After hinata finished dancing with another person she decided to stop dancing for a minute since her feet were killing her.

_**See the light **_

_**See the party the ball gowns**_

But then she saw a mysterious person with a black and orange tux with a mask shaped as a fox. The person slowly walked up to her. She knows everyone in the room but she has never seen him before. He smiles and says

"Hello milady. Would you care for a dance with me?" he said.

_**See you make your way through the crowd**_

_**You say hello**_

_**Little did I know…**_

He took her hand as he placed his hand on her back and she put her hand on his shoulder. Slowly they dance swiftly across the floor. They were in peace. It was like no one was in the room except them two.

'_Wow…I never felt this way before. I feel so light, like I'm walking on air.'_ She thought as they danced the night away. When the song was over, they just stopped and stared into each others eyes. He smiled and then pulled away.

"Thank you for the dance, milady. You are an excellent dancer." The masked boy said. Hinata just stared at him and said.

"The same goes for you." He bowed and before she could ask him a question, he ran off.

"Wait!" She said as she picked up her dress and ran after him. But he was no where to be seen. She sighed sadly.

'_I didn't even get his name.'_

When the party ended and everyone went home, hinata went to her room and changed out of her dress into her night gown. Hinata walked outside on her balcony and let the fresh air hit her face.

"I wonder where he ran off too…" she said. Then she heard something in the bushes. She looked down, ready to scream any moment but stopped when she saw the mysterious masked man. She smiled.

"Oh there you are! I never got your name. Can you please tell me?" she asked. The man slowly removed his masked to reveal his face.

"My name is Naruto." He said.

"Naruto…what a nice name." hinata said softly. Naruto smile and began to climb on the vines. Hinata eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?", she whispered, "If my father sees you, he will kill you!" But that didn't stop him. When he reached the top, his face was a few inches away from hers.

"You know, your face is more beautiful without the mask." Hs said softly. Hinata blushed.

"Thank you but why are you still here?" hinata asked. Naruto smirked and moved his face a little bit more closer to hers so that there lips were only an inch away from each other.

"I never got my good bye kiss." He whispered. Hinata smiled and before they could kiss, her father came through the door and saw them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted. The two pulled away quickly.

"F-Father!" hinata said, scared. But her father wasn't looking at her; he was looking at naruto.

"You filthy scum! Leave now or else I will call my guards! And never come back!" he threaten. Naruto glared at him before looking at hinata one more time. He smiled at her before he jumped down.

"Damn him. GUARDS! SEARCH THE AREA!" hinata's father said. He turned around and glared at her.

"You are NEVER allowed to meet him again! Do you hear me?" he said before he stomped out of the room, leaving hinata there to cry.

_**That you were Naruto**_

_**You were throwing pebbles**_

_**And my daddy said 'Stay away from Hinata'**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

_**Begging you please don't go**_

_**And I said**_

Hinata cried her heart out.

"Naruto, please come back! Don't leave me!" she said but then heard a whisper. She looked down the balcony and smiled.

"Naruto!" she whispered. He smiled at her.

"How about I take you out, you know that way we can be alone." Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

"My maid will help me! She cares for me dearly and would do anything to make me happy! Where should we meet?" Naruto thought about it for a second and said

"Outside the village, theres a lake. I'll leave you clues to where it is." He said. Hinata nodded.

"Good night, my sweet prince."

"Good night, my sweet princess." And then Naruto disappeared into the bushes. Hinata quickly ran out of her room to tell her maid.

_**Naruto take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince**_

_**And I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story**_

_**Baby, just say yes**_

The next day, Hinata told her father that she and her maid will be going out shopping. He nodded but he was a little suspicious. Once hinata and the maid left, they walked all the way to the Front Gate while talking.

"Oh I can not wait to see my sweet prince!" Hinata said and her maid smiled.

"Yes but do you understand that he is the son of your father's enemy." The maid asked and hinata nodded.

"Yes I do, but I cant help the way I feel!" The maid smiled.

"Well as long as you happy, princess." Hinata smiled as the exit the village. They looked around for some kind of clues.

"Where can these clues be?" Hinata wondered until she spotted an animal foot print and an arrow on it on the ground. Hinata smiled and then looked at her maid who smiled back.

"Go child, go and meet up with your sweet prince." Hinata nodded and hugged her before she ran off, following the clues her love left for her. She running until she reached a small lake that had flowers around it. Hinata gasped at its beauty.

"Wow its so…beautiful…" she said in awe.

"But not as beautiful as you." Hinata spun around to see Naruto holding different flowers in her hand.

"For you, milady." He said as he bowed down giving it to her. She took them and she breathed in the wonderful smell.

"Thank you; there wonderful." Hinata said, looking at them and then at Naruto. He grinned and sat down near the lake. He patted the ground next to him and hinata sat right down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They just sat there, enjoying the beautiful day and each other company.

"It is a shame that our family hate each other. Otherwise, we wouldn't be hiding from the village. We would walking around, hands in hand, not worrying if we got in trouble or not." Naruto said, looking at the lake.

"Yes, it is a shame, but there is nothing we can do about it. If they found out, their hatred for each other will increase and there even might be a war." Hinata said and he agreed.

"But lets not think about right now; lets think about more pleasant things." Hinata nodded.

"But what kind of things?" she asked and he grinned.

"Like…this!" He started to tickle her, making her drop her flowers and fall backwards as he tickled her. She laughed so hard she was crying. He stopped and her laughter went down to simply giggling.

"Your really cute when your laughing." Naruto said, making hinata blush. He laid down next to her and she put her head on his chest. They stayed that way the whole time, talking about different things. Then it slowly got late and hinata sat up.

"Its getting late, I should get going or else daddy might get upset." Hinata said as she stood up. Naruto stood up as well and looked at her.

"True it is getting kind of dark. We must meet again tomorrow." Hinata nodded her head.

"Yes, but where?" Naruto thought about a place but couldn't think of anywhere. Hinata thought about it and light bulb appeared above her head.

"I got it! The garden that is behind the castle!" She said with excitement, "Plus my father will be out for a meeting which means there is no way he can catch us!" Naruto grinned and picked her up and spun her around.

"You're a genius, hinata!" Naruto said as hinata giggled. He slowly put her down, but his hands never left her waist.

"Hinata, you are the most beautiful woman that I ever met." Naruto said softly, amking hinata blushed.

"Really?" She whispered and he nodded.

"Yes, very." And slowly he lowered his head and their lips connected. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. They did that for a few moments before they broke away to breathe.

"W-We better get going." Hinata said, blushing and he nodded. Both of them walked back, hand in hand. Near the gate, hinata's maid stood there, waiting. When she saw them, she up to them.

"There you are! We need to get back before it gets too dark." She said, grabbing hinata's hand and dragging her away. Hinata looked back at Naruto.

"In the afternoon, meet there!" She called out and he nodded. Then he left and so did she.

**The Next Day**!

Hinata woke up and saw that she is going to be late to her meeting with naruto. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. She came out wearing a white strapped dress that was bottom down to her thigh and split apart the rest of the way down her leg. Hinata quickly ate before running out to the garden. Her garden was like a maze but she knew it by heart. She looked around, looking for her prince. Just then, a hand pulled her behind a bush. She was about to scream until the person turned her around. Hinata gasped as she looked at her prince who was grinning.

"Hello princess" Naruto said in a whisper

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

_**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**Escape the town for a little while**_

Hinata smiled as she looked at him and gave him a hug.

"Oh I'm glad to see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Hinata said.

"Yeah, me neither." Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"So what should we do today?" Naruto thought until it finally it him.

"There is this place that sells great food. You will love it! But it is also pretty far." He said.

"Ok, then lets go. We can take one of my horses." She said, smiling. Naruto grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Then lets get going, shall we?" Hinata giggled and nodded. They both went to the stable and got on one o the horses. They rode off out of the village and off to a different place. When they finally got there, hinata notice it was a small town. They rode up to a small little shop. Naruto helped hinata get down off the horse an took her hand and led her inside. Naruto and Hinata took a seat at one of the small tables they had. A waitress came by and smiled.

"Well, well. Hello naruto. Nice to see you again." Said the girl and naruto smiled.

"Yea, nice to see you to!" The girl looked at hinata.

"Looks like you brought your girlfriend with ya this time." Hinata blushed and looked down a bit. The girl laughed.

"Don't be shy, I wont bite!" she said, "So what would you two like to order?" Naruto and hinata looked down at their menus.

"I'll have the beef ramen!" Naruto said with a grin. The girl nodded and looked at hinata who was still deciding.

"Um…well I don't know what to get." She said.

"Hw about I both give you the same thing." The waitress said and hinata nodded. The girl nodded and walked away with their orders.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked.

"Oh that was Ayame, the chef's daughter. I've been coming ever since I was little. This place has the best ramen ever! Your going to love it." Naruto said, smiling. Hinata smiled back. A few minutes later, Ayame came back with their food.

"Here ya go! Nice and hot, just the way you like it, naruto!" She said and naruto nodded.

"Thanks!" She nodded and walked away. Naruto broke his chop sticks aparts and started to eat. Hinata looked down at the steaming noodles. Naruto notice she hasn't touched it and got confused.

"Whats wrong hinata? Don't you like it?" he asked and hinata shook her head.

"Its not that, its just that I've never tried this kind of food before and I'm afraid I might not like it." She said.

"Don't worry about it! Once you try it, you'll love it forever." Naruto said and hinata nodded her head. She picked up her chop sticks, broke them apart and took a little bit of the noodles and tried it. She chewed and then swallowed. Her eyes went wide.

"Wow this is great!" She said as she took more noodles and put it in her mouth. Naruto laughed.

"I knew you would love it" They ate a few more bowls before they paid and left. When they got to hinata's home, they put the horse back to the stable. Then they walked to the back door of the house. Naruto turned to look at her.

"Looks like this good night, my fair princess." He said as he kissed her hand gently. Hinata smiled softly.

"Yes this is good night my sweet prince." Just when they were about to kiss they heard a gasped and they both turned to see her father with one of the gardeners.

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted, glaring at both of them. They looked at each other nervously.

"Father please you must understand –" Hinata said but was cut off by her furious father.

"SILENCE! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He said, glaring at Naruto, who shaking a bit.

"W-Well I –" But he was cut off.

"Please father, I cant help this! We both love each other and we want to be together!" Hinata said.

"You," He pointed at naruto, "I will have you KILLED if you even come 20 meters towards my daughter! I will not have my enemy's son messing around with her!" He snapped his fingers and 10 guards came and pulled Naruto away from hinata. They both fought to get away from the guards, but they were too strong.

"Naruto!" Hinata shout out as she tried to reach him.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he tried to do the same thing. The guards pulled hinata inside as they took Naruto outside the castle walls. But before he was thrown out, Mr. Hyuuga told Naruto something.

"If you ever come here again, I will chop off you head!" And with that final threat, Naruto was shoved out…forever.

_**Cause you were Naruto, I was a scarlet letter**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Hinata**_

_**But you were everything to me**_

_**I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

_**Naruto take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince**_

_**And I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story**_

_**Baby, just say yes**_

Since then, the maid decided to help out and become their messenger. She would go out and deliver letters to each other. They wrote about their love and trying to find a way to see each other, but since Hinata has been forbidden to leave the house, it made things more difficult. But Naruto wrote that he will find a way and that he will always love her.

_**Naruto save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**_

_**This love is difficult, but it's the real deal**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It's a love story**_

_**Baby, just say yes**_

It has been a few weeks since the last time hinata seen or heard from Naruto. She locked herself in her room and kept staring out the window in a daze. The maids and servants tried to get her attention but nothing worked. She ignored them all, even her father. Hinata shut off the world and all that was left was darkness. They only thing on her mind was her sweet prince. The way his blonde hair sticked out in different direction, the way his blue eyes matched the color of the lake they visited, the way his lips fit perfectly with hers. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought of all the fun they had together. She put face in her hands and cried silently. Her personal maid walked in quietly and sat down next to her on the bed. She rubbed the girls back soothingly.

"Please don't cry, hinata. It does not fit you at all." The maid said. Hinata just cried and cried.

"W-What am I s-suppose to d-do? I haven't seen Naruto in weeks!" She said, sobbing.

"I'm sure he is trying to find a way to see you without getting caught." The maid said trying to cheer up the princess, but it does not work.

"I don't he will ever come to me ever again! Not after what happen the last time." Hinata laid down on her pillow and cried on it. The maid didn't know what to do. She has never seen her so depressed since her mother died. Soon she decided to cook a meal for hinata and prayed that she would eat it. Hinata just wanted to be alone. She knew that the prince would never come for her ever again.

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**My faith in you was fading**_

_**When I met on the outskirt of town, and I said**_

_**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone**_

_**I keep waiting for you but you ever come**_

The next day, the maid forced hinata out of the house and into the garden. Hinata sighed as she walked around. She thought about the last time she came here. Where she last saw naruto. The way he looked when he saw her and the look when he was pulled away.

_'Being here does not make me feel better. Only worse.'_ She thought as she sat down on a near by bench. She rest her elbows on her legs and her chin on her hands.

"If only life was easier; maybe I could be with my sweet prince once more." She said to herself sadly. She heard someone coming from behind, but she didn't bother turning around. At this point, she didn't care who came. All she care about was…

"Well hello milady." Hinata's eyes went wide as she quickly stood up and turned around. She gasped as she saw the person she never thought she would see again. The person of her dreams.

"N-Naruto? W-What are you doing here?" She asked in shock.

"Well isn't it obvious? I came to see you my love." He said with a smile.

"B-But my father!" Hinata said, freaking out but he silenced her with his hand.

"He is the one who allowed me to come." Naruto said and hinata gasped.

"M-My father…?" Naruto nodded.

"We talked about it and after awhile my family and yours agreed on something very important."

"What is that?" She asked and he grinned. Slowly Naruto got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a ring. Hinata put her hands on her mouth as she stared in shock at the beautiful diamond ring. Her heart was beating out of control as she knew what was happening.

"Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?

_**I don't know what think**_

_**He knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring**_

_**And said marry me hinata**_

_**You'll never have to be alone**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know**_

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story**_

_**Baby, just say yes**_

"Yes!" Hinata shouted and she tackled naruto to the ground. They laughed and Naruto took her hand and put the ring on her finger. He kissed it and then hinata.

"I love you, my princess"

"And I love you, my prince"

**_...~*~..._**

Hinata opened her eyes when the song was over. She looked at Naruto, who was still reading. She took a deep breathe and slowly walked towards him. She stopped when she was a foot away from him.

"U-Um Naruto?" she said softly. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey hinata! I got your note. So what is it you want to talk about?" He asked as he got up. Hinata's heart to race and she had trouble breathing.

_'Oh no…I think I'm going to faint!'_ she thought frantically. She looked behind her and saw tenten by the door, giving her two thumbs up. Hinata took a few deep breathes before she looked at him again.

"W-Well I was w-wondering if y-you liked to um…go out for some ramen…together?" She asked, her face red. Naruto stood there silently and she was afraid he would say no.

"Its ok if you don't want to, I understand." Hinata said and started to walk until Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" He said and she slowly turned around to face him, "I loved to go get some ramen with you hinata!" Hinata blushed even more and smiled.

"Ok!" So he took her hand in his and they walked away, off to get some ramen together.

'_I'm so happy. I finally get to do something with Naruto alone.'_ Hinata thought happily. She glanced up at Naruto, who glanced own at her. They smiled and squeezed each others hand.

_'Maybe now I can have my own love story.' _

_**Oh, Oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you…**_

* * *

_**I know, I know. I changed 'Romeo and Juliet' to 'Naruto and Hinata'. Thought it would go better that way. **_

_**Anyway plz review!**_

_**~*Peace*~**_


	3. Someone Who Cares

**Hello there! I like to welcome back a nice song fic! I got the idea when I was listening and then the story started to play in my head. So I decided to quickly type it before I forget it and here it is! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Song: "Someone Who Cares" by Three Days Grace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song. Its only on my ipod**

* * *

A huge crowd of people stood in front of a huge stage. People were screaming and shouting. The room was dark and some people had glow in the dark jewelry and sticks. The only lights were the one on the stage. All of them were there to hear their favorite band.

The band members were backstage getting ready for their big performance.

"You guys ready for this?"

"Hell yea! Lets do this!"

"Ready then ever I guess."

"This better not be troublesome as I think it will."

"Come on! Aren't you excited to be around people who adore you?"

"….no"

"You think every concert is 'troublesome', Shikamaru"

"Because it always is, Kiba"

"Lets just get this over with."

"You have to have a better attitude then that Sasuke!"

"Like you Naruto?"

"Yeah!"

"Not happening"

"_Get ready for your favorite band!"_ The crowd got louder.

"Here we go!" Naruto said.

"_The Three Days Ninja" _All the guys took a deep breathe and walked out on stage and toward their instrument. Shikamaru on Bass, Kiba on drums, Sasuke on electric and Naruto on vocal.

Naruto walked up to the mike and smiled.

"Hello Konoha!" Naruto shouted. The crowd roared.

"Alright lets get started with one of our best songs!" he said and then held out his hand, "1, 2, 3!" The band started to play loud and hard.

As they started, Naruto thought about his past. The tough past he had to go through. This song always reminded him of it.

**_Every street in this city_**

**_Is the same to me_**

**_Everyone's got a place to be_**

**_But there's no room for me_**

_A small boy who was about 7 year old walked around the city, looking for something to do, eat or sleep. He saw everyone walking around laughing and having fun. The boy decided to go to the park. He saw other kids playing. He walked over to them and see if they wanted to play with them. When the kids saw him, they got kind of nervous. The boy smiled at them and they tried to do the same. Then the kids' parents called them quickly and they ran away fast, leaving the boy all alone. The boy looked down sadly and sat down on the swings all by himself._

**_Am I to blame when the guilt in the shame_**

**_Hang over me_**

**_Like a dark cloud that chases you down_**

**_In the pouring rain_**

_The boy sighed as he watched all the kids play and hang out with their parents. Then slowly, one by one, everyone started to leave. Soon it started to rain, but the boy did not move. All he did was sit there in the rain all alone with no one there with them. He looked and sighed. Then he slowly looked up. There was a small kid cross the playground. The kid stood there with an umbrella and looking at him. He couldn't see their face. The person stood their a few moments before running off. The boy thought about chasing that person, but decided not. That person was just looking at a monster._

**_It's so hard to find someone who_**

**_Cares about you_**

**_But it's easy enough to find someone who_**

**_Looks down on you_**

_The boy sighed and decided to leave. He walked around once more looking for something to do. Then some pushed and he fell down._

"_Hey watch it you monster!" The man said before walking away, leaving the boy on the floor to glare. The boy got up and continued to walk, trying his best not to yell._

**_Why is it so hard to find someone_**

**_Who cares about you?_**

**_When it's easy enough to find someone_**

**_Who looks down on you?_**

_He passed many fancy places and stores with people enjoying themselves and having fun. He wished he was one of those people. Having fun when his family and living peacefully. But sadly the boy knew that was never going to happen._

**_It's not what it seems when you're not on the scene_**

**_There's a chill in the air_**

**_But there's people like that nobody sees_**

**_So nobody cares_**

_The boy sighed and looked down, but then looked up when he heard something growling at him. It was a stray dog who was baring his teeth at him. The boy stepped back, frighten. The dog kept looking at him taking a step closer. The boy kept stepping back till he tripped. That was when the dog decided to attack. The boy got up quickly and ran as fast as he could. The dog started to bark at him and he started to scream and cry for help, but no one paid any attention to him. No one cared._

**_Why is it so hard to find someone_**

**_Who cares about you?_**

**_When it's easy enough to find someone_**

**_Who looks down on you_**

**_Why is it so hard to find someone_**

**_Who can keep it together when it comes undone_**

**_Why is it so hard to find someone_**

**_Who cares about you_**

_Finally, the boy manage to loose the dog. By the time he reached a park, he fell down on one of the benches that was in front of a lake. His breathing was heavy and his legs felt numb. He looked around to see that nobody was around. The boy looked out at the lake that was shinning in the moonlight. He smiled a little but then it disappeared. No matter where he goes or what he does everyone will hate him and not even give him a second glance._

**_I swear this time it won't turn out the same_**

**'_Cause now I've got myself to blame_**

**_And you'll know when we end up on the streets_**

**_That it's easy enough to find someone_**

**_Who looks down on you_**

_The boy kept looking at the lake, thinking of the reasons why everyone treats him like the way they do. _

_This parents were caring people and everyone loved them. But then something terrible happen to them. They were murder. When they found them they saw the little boy looking at his pet fox, kyuubi. The fox was covered in the boy's parent's blood. Everyone believed that the boy trained the fox to kill his parents. The boy kept saying he didn't but no one believed him and the fox was locked away and put down. With no parents and no one willing to take care of him, the little boy was left alone._

_He put his head in his hands and cried. He cried so loud that anyone could hear him, but again, no one cares._

**_Why is so hard to find someone_**

**_Who cares about you?_**

**_When it's easy enough to find someone_**

**_Who looks down on you_**

_The boy cried and cried until he heard footsteps coming his way. But he didn't look up cause he knew it would probably be someone to yell at him or treat him like shit just like everyone else. But he got something totally different._

"_Hey, are you ok?" said a girl's voice. The boy looked up and saw a small girl with short indigo hair and pearl eyes. She was wearing a lily color kimono with butterflies on it. He looked at her confused._

"_M-Me?" he asked pointing to himself and then looked around to see if she might be talking to someone else. The girl nodded._

"_Yes, you. Are you ok? Why are you crying all by yourself?" she asked. The boy just looked at her with his eyes wide. Never has a person asked that question to him. He looked down sadly._

"_It's cause…it's cause…everyone treats me like a killer and a monster and I hate it! I hate it so much!" he shouted, crying even more. The girl stared at him and then something that shocked him even more._

_She got up on the bench and hugged him._

_He sat there, paralyzed, unable to analyze what she was doing._

"_It's ok, don't cry. I believe you didn't do it. You seem too cute to do it." She said. He continued to sit there and then he found himself hugging her back. _

'Finally someone believes me. Someone who doesn't call me any bad names or shout. Someone who wont judge me. Someone who isn't afraid of me.'_ He thought as they both sat their in each other arms. The girl broke away to look at him._

"_I never got your name? What is it?" she asked. He sniffled before answering._

"_N-Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"_

"_My name is…" _

**_Why is it so hard to find someone_**

**_Who can keep it together when it comes undone_**

**_Why is it so hard to find someone_**

**_Who cares about you_**

The crowd went wild as soon as the song ended. The band smirked as they made another group of fans mega happy. They played a few more songs before finally leaving the stage.

Once they were off, they sighed with relieve.

"Finally it's over." Sasuke said as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah I thought it would never be over." Kiba said, leaning against the wall.

"See? It was troublesome after all." Shikamaru said.

"Well that's cause being in a band is and will always be troublesome!" Naruto said with a smile.

Then someone knocked on the backstage door.

"Oh god, I bet it's a crazy fan girl, trying to get in." Sasuke said, freaking out.

"No way am I dealing with fangirls right now." Kiba said.

"Fangirls are way more troublesome then playing." Shikamaru said. Slowly the door opened and all the band members tensed up.

There was a girl wearing a purple off the shoulder shirt and navy blue jeans and black flip flops and she had a bag in her hand. When the girl enter the room, everyone sighed in relieve. Cause as soon they saw the waist long indigo hair and pearl eyes, they knew who it was.

"Hey guys, why do you all look so tense?" She asked.

"Well we all thought you were a fan girl who got by the security." Shikamaru said.

"How can a girl do that?"

"They are very tricky. Some were able to fool them and the last time that happen, it was a disaster." Kiba said, shaking off the memory.

"Wow, guess you guys need more and better security." She opened her bag, "Oh and I got you guys some food since I know you guys always get hungry after a show." She took out a plate of rice balls and chocolate chip cookies. All the boys drool at the site and she giggled.

"Come and get it boys." All of them rushed over to her and grabbed as much as they could. When they backed away, there was nothing but crumbs. The girl looked at the plate and then back at the boys who were munching away.

"Man, your cooking is the best in the world." Kiba said munching on a cookie.

"I have to agree, your cooking is really amazing." Shikamaru said, eating a rice ball.

"You should be a chef." Sasuke said. She smiled and felt someone's arm go around her waist.

"Well what do expect from my girl? She is the best in the world!" Naruto said, smiling at her who smiled back.

"I still don't you see what you see in this guy Hinata?" Kiba said.

"Yeah, he's not even that good looking." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at them.

"Hey! I am very handsome! Right, Hinata?" He looked at her who was now laughing and looking away from him. She put her hand over her mouth and Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. The others laughed.

"H-Hinata? Don't tell me you don't think so?" Naruto said, looking like he was about to cry. Hinata turned around and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I think you're very hot." She said with a smile, making him blush and then smile. He turned to the guys with a smirk.

"See? I'm hot!" He said proudly. The others just rolled their eyes and hinata giggled.

...~*~...

The guys separated and went home. Naruto and Hinata took a walk around a park.

"This reminds me where I first talked to you." Hinata said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…" They took a seat at a bench and just relax.

"Thank you" he said out of the blue. She looked at him.

"For what?" He looked at her.

"For being there for me…and believing me." Hinata smiled and hugged him just like she did years ago.

"I'll always be there for you. I made that promise the first time I saw you on the swings in the rain." He pulled away.

"That was you?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes that was me and I fell in love you at that moment." He smiled and then got up.

"Then I guess its ok for me to do this." Hinata looked at him, confused. Her eyes went wide when he went down on one knee in front of her.

"I know this is just out of the blue and everything, but I love you more then anything in the world and I want to show you that." Naruto said as he pulled out a small box. He opened it and inside was a heart shaped diamond ring.

"I quickly have to do this or else I'll lose the courage." He took a deep breath, "Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?" Hinata stared in pure shocked and was at lost for words. Naruto got nervous, afraid she might say no, but he really got shocked when he saw a tear in her eyes and then more followed. He started to panic.

"No don't cry hinata! You don't have to say yes! Just please don't cry!" He said, freaking out. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm just so surprised. I'm so happy." She said, whipping away her tears.

"W-Wait so does that mean…" She smiled and nodded. Naruto smiled and jumped up in the air and picked hinata up in the air and swung her around. When he finally put her down, he took her hand and put the ring on her middle finger. When he did, she kissed him and he kissed back. Once they broke away, they smiled at each other.

"Thanks for caring about me." Naruto said.

"I'll always care about you." Hinata said and they kissed once more.

* * *

**That was a long song fic but it was good and I know you liked it! **

**Hope your not too evil enough to not leave a review**

**So plz REVIEW!**

**~*Peace*~**


End file.
